


Distracted

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets Yamaguchi distracted at practice. PWP follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

Yamaguchi spins a ball in his fingers, eyes on the white line of the net ahead. With a deep breath, he tosses, swings, and…

“Yamaguchi nice serve”

As the ball skims the net, dropping swiftly to the other side, Yamaguchi turns to see Tsukishima behind him. 

“Thanks Tsukki!” would be his usual response. But Tsukishima is pulling his shirt up to rub at his face and all that concentration Yamaguchi had just seconds ago is gone.

“Oi, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima tries again, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. 

“Ah! Um. Mmm. Thanks!” 

Yamaguchi grabs another ball and turns back towards the net, a faint blush building beneath his freckles. He can feel Tsukishima’s eyes on his back but he isn’t going to cave. He isn’t. He’s going to practice his serves and then they can go home and…

His resolve lasts all of a minute until he see’s Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye, taking off his shirt entirely and stretching his arms above his head. It’s almost like…

Tsukishima turns and smirks at Yamaguchi’s unabashed stare.

… Like he’s doing this on purpose.

“No fair Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whines.

“Hmm? What’s wrong Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks teasingly.

Yamaguchi sucks in his breath, trying to quell the blush deepening on his cheeks before he responds. “It’s too hard to focus when you’re taking off your clothes like that. Just keep them on till we get home! And then I’ll take them off of you.” He’s panting a little and flushed at the outburst, but the look on Tsukishima’s face is well worth the embarrassment. Yamaguchi smiles in satisfaction as Tsukishima nods and slips his shirt back on quietly. They continue their practice till the sun sets and then begin the short walk from the gym to their apartment. 

And the minute they walk in the door, Yamaguchi makes good on his word.

His fingers slide under the waistband of Tsukishima’s shorts, pushing them down his legs before squeezing his hand around Tsukishima’s cock. The speedy attack catches Tsukishima off guard and he moans a little against Yamaguchi’s mouth at the contact, pulling Yamaguchi in tight against him. Their remaining clothes are tossed off in the entryway, freeing their hands to slide against each other’s skin unrestricted. They stroke each other, slide their tongues together, and press into each other tight. A moment passes like this, and then another before Yamaguchi turns to guide Tsukishima to their bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he pushes Tsukishima down to bed and crawls on top of him. Yamaguchi smiles at the sight of Tsukishima’s widened eyes. 

“Lay down.” 

Tsukishima swallows at the hint of a command in Yamaguchi’s voice, stretching out on the bed as he was told. 

Yamaguchi kisses him again before trailing his mouth down from Tsukishima’s chest to his hips. He glances up to meet Tsukishima’s gaze just briefly before guiding Tsukishima’s cock into his mouth and down his throat in one swift, well-practiced motion.

Tsukishima’s hand flies to his mouth in a desperate (and mostly unsuccessful) attempt at suppressing the guttural moan the tears from his throat.

Yamaguchi bobs his head up and down, licking up the shaft, and teasing the head of Tsukishima’s cock with his tongue. He can take in more, take Tsukishima farther down his throat, but first…

He pulls off just long enough to pull the hand curtailing Tsukishima’s voice from his mouth.

“I want to hear you Kei. I want to hear the sounds you make when I take you in my mouth, slide your cock down my throat and let you…”

Tsukishima’s unrestricted moans cut in and he squirms under Yamaguchi’s hold, desperate for more, and Yamaguchi smiles, taking his cock back down his throat and massaging the shaft with his lips. Tsukshima keens, back arching up off the bed and voice escaping in a string of needy moans. He bucks up just a little, pulling on Yamaguchi’s hair in an effort not to choke him. But Yamaguchi continues to slide his mouth up and down Tsukishima’s painfully hard cock, humming a little and hollowing out his cheeks to accommodate Tsukishima’s thrusts.

Tsukishima groans at the sight and takes up the invitation to fuck into Yamaguchi’s mouth, thrusting shallowly and moaning as the tight wet heat further engulfs his cock. He’s close, so close and he barely has time to warn Yamaguchi before his orgasm rushes up and overtakes him. But Yamaguchi ignores the warning, letting Tsukishima’s seed slide down his throat with ease. Tsukishima should feel entirely spent but the sight of Yamaguchi swallowing makes him ache for more. More of Yamaguchi’s mouth, and hands, and cock. More of every part of this boy that he’s so stupidly in love with. 

As Tsukishima takes a deep breath, Yamaguchi leans forward to kiss him briefly, reaching for a familiar bottle kept by their bed to slick his fingers. Tsukishima pulls him in tighter, even as the taste of himself meets his tongue. Yamaguchi leans into the kiss and runs his fingers against Tsukishima’s entrance. How did he ever manage to make it through practice today? How did he ever manage to make it through practice ever without getting his hands on Tsukishima like this? He starts prepping Tsukishima as his mind drifts to all the ways he could take him, all the sounds and expressions he could pull out of him. And as he stretches Tsukishima’s hole, those thoughts start to spill out into the open.

“God Kei, I’ve been waiting all day to get you like this, so wet and hot and hard and ready to take my cock.”

“Mmm,” Tsukishima musters in response, a mix of affirmation and need. He doesn’t understand how but he’s hard again, his cock is twitching, and he wants Yamaguchi to finish getting him ready already. 

“Hurry up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima moans out. “Hurry up and fuck me.” 

Yamaguchi’s cock leaks at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice. He curls his fingers up to nudge Tsukishima’s prostate and murmurs, “Almost. You just have to be patient Kei.” Not that he himself has any patience, but he can feign it just a bit longer if it means he can keep hearing Tsukishima come apart as he fucks himself on Yamaguchi’s fingers. 

With a few more thrusts against Tsukishima’s prostate, Yamaguchi retracts his fingers and lines up his cock. He fixes his gaze on Tsukishima’s honey-colored eyes, glowing with lust, and sinks in till their hips are flush. 

Even when Tsukishima gives him the okay to move he pushes in and out slowly for a few thrusts, watching Tsukishima’s hole suck him in and luxuriating in the feel of tight, slick heat surrounding his cock. But with just one more needy moan of his name emanating from the boy beneath him, Yamaguchi surrenders all pretense and begins thrusting hard and fast, slamming into Tsukishima’s prostate and relishing the moans that spill from his mouth as a result. 

Tsukishima slides his hips up to take Yamaguchi deeper inside him, squirming and grasping at the sheets as Yamaguchi responds in kind, circling his hips while pressing against Tsukishima’s prostate. They can’t last long, not like this, and with a few more thrusts, Yamaguchi comes hard inside him, kissing Tsukishima fervently as he rides out his orgasm. Tsukishima follows close behind with only a brief touch, spilling across his stomach. They need to shower (together) but that can wait. For now they relax into each other and the afterglow. As he drifts off into sleep, Yamaguchi smiles to himself about the next time Tsukishima tries to take his shirt off at practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently come to see the light (light?) of top Yamaguchi and decided to try writing it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
